the art of letting go
by Shunou
Summary: Tentang Naruto: bagaimana caranya melepaskan sesuatu yang tidak kau miliki?/ [a side story] [naruto hinata]


Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi.

This is a work of fanfiction. No material profit is taken.

The title is taken from the song _The Art of Letting Go,_ sung by Mariah Carey.

A side story of 'seventh autumn goodbye'.

* * *

the art of letting go

A Naruto fanfiction

.

.

Dia adalah tipikal bocah yang berbuat onar untuk menarik perhatian orang dewasa.

Dia juga adalah anak yang menangis diam-diam di sudut ranjangnya setelah semua teman sekamarnya di panti asuhan tertidur lelap. Semua orang mengira dia hanyalah bocah nakal yang kemudian tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang periang dan optimis. Tidak akan ada yang menilai Naruto sebaliknya.

Nyatanya, dia hanya tidak suka menunjukkan sisi lemahnya di hadapan orang lain. Baginya, kesedihan adalah suatu bentuk kelemahan—meski yang ini melibatkan urusan hati yang tidak bisa disepelekan. Dia tidak suka memperlihatkan kesedihan atau kesepian yang dia rasakan: rasa hampa yang begitu menghimpit dada dan membekukan sukma. Tumbuh besar di rumah panti asuhan yang selalu penuh sesak, tetapi hatinya lebih kering dibandingkan gurun paling tandus sekalipun.

Orang-orang mengira dia adalah pribadi yang dipenuhi semangat dan optimisme tinggi, selalu melihat dunia melalui sisi terangnya. Yang tidak mereka ketahui adalah kehadiran malam-malam panjang yang dia habiskan termenung memandangi langit seorang diri. Mereka tidak melihat senyumnya yang selalu lenyap seketika begitu dia menginjakkan kaki di apartemen kecilnya yang sepi dan sunyi; atau betapa hambarnya ramen instan favoritnya ketika harus dimakan seorang diri tanpa punya teman berbagi. Lebih dari apa pun, Naruto membenci kesendirian.

Dan semua orang akan mengatakan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah sahabat baiknya yang lebih kental dari darah. Adalah bukan suatu kebohongan. Sasuke, _si bodoh itu_ , memang benar adalah sahabat terbaiknya, jika enggan dibilang satu-satunya. Barangkali juga adalah satu-satunya orang luar yang Naruto anggap keluarga; yang akan dia lindungi tanpa tanya dan syarat; yang untuknya Naruto rela memberikan semua yang dia miliki, termasuk barangkali hatinya.

Semua orang punya banyak praduga tentang Naruto, tetapi tidak pernah mengenai hatinya yang telah tertawan oleh seorang wanita serupa bidadari; yang senyum malu-malunya begitu kuat menjerat jiwa dan raganya, dan menahannya di sana—barangkali untuk selamanya.

—

—

Hiruk-pikuk obrolan pernikahan menghebohkan itu belum juga mereda.

Sudah hampir satu bulan berlalu, Naruto mencatatnya pada kalender kecil di atas meja kerja, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda akan ada pergantian topik pembicaraan di setiap kesempatan jeda kantor. Diam-diam dia bertaruh dengan Itachi sampai berapa lama pernikahan sensasional itu akan menjadi buah bibir semua orang. Naruto bertaruh satu bulan. Itachi, yang mengaku lebih optimis tetapi Naruto lebih suka menyebutnya arogan, satu setengah bulan. Jika antusiasme para penggosip itu tidak juga mereda dalam minggu ini, Naruto harus merelakan uang taruhannya melayang.

Setelah itu, barangkali akan ada tinju yang melayang akibat frustasinya yang terlalu berkepanjangan.

Dia hampir-hampir tidak bisa melihat permukaan meja kerjanya lagi selama beberapa minggu belakangan ini karena jumlah pekerjaannya yang menumpuk tak karuan. Dia sudah tidak ingat lagi bagaimana pemandangan ruang kerjanya tanpa disesaki tumpukan laporan manajemen produksi dan kontrak kerja yang terus menyita jam kerja dan tidurnya semenjak bosnya, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke, memutuskan untuk mengambil semua akumulasi jatah cutinya sekaligus. Yang artinya: Naruto harus terjebak merangkap jabatan hingga atasan tak tahu dirinya itu kembali ke kantor bulan depan.

Belum lagi masa-masa krusial transisi merger dua perusahaan raksasa yang tidak semulus harapan awal mereka. Apa lagi penyebabnya jika bukan drama pernikahan Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata yang gagal dilangsungkan. Bisa dikatakan pihak Uchiha sangat beruntung kali ini karena, entah bagaimana caranya, Hinata dan sepupunya Neji berhasil meyakinkan Hyuuga Hiashi untuk tidak menarik kembali kontrak merger perusahaan mereka. Setidaknya sekarang Uchiha Fugaku tidak punya alasan lagi untuk menentang pernikahan putranya dengan wanita selain Hyuuga.

Naruto menyayangi sahabatnya satu itu, jangan salah. Dia juga menyayangi sahabat iparnya yang baru. Namun, delapan puluh jam kerja dalam seminggu telah Naruto dedikasikan dengan kepala tertunduk untuk membaca laporan yang membuat kepalanya pening. Datang lebih pagi dari petugas sekuriti dan pulang pada jam jaga malam yang sama dengan mereka sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Naruto setengah gila. Barangkali lebih dari setengah gila. Belum lagi sejak awal dirinya memang tidak terlalu menyukai pekerjaan kantoran.

 _Surat pengunduran diriku harusnya sudah efektif sejak dua minggu lalu_.

Jangan salah sangka. Semuanya memang berjalan mulus. Sasuke akhirnya menemukan keberaniannya untuk menikahi satu-satunya wanita yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum dan menangis; tetap ada pernikahan yang dilangsungkan, sehingga mereka tidak harus memulangkan para tamu undangan; kini pasangan pengantin baru yang berbahagia itu tengah menikmati bulan madu mereka. Namun, sejak awal Naruto tidak pernah berniat untuk menarik kembali surat pengunduran diri yang dia serahkan kepada atasannya sesaat sebelum upacara pernikahan dimulai. Memang bukan momen yang paling tepat dan bijak, Naruto harus mengakui, tetapi jika tidak saat itu, dia tidak akan punya kesempatan (dan nyali) untuk menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirinya itu.

Barangkali Naruto harus bersabar sampai bulan depan. Setidaknya sampai perusahaan mereka tidak terancam kolaps karena kontrak-kontrak kerja yang belum juga diperpanjang, tertimbun tumpukan berkas-berkas lain entah dimana; kontrak-kontrak kerja yang seharusnya Naruto tekuni sedari tadi, kalau saja dia bisa menemukan konsentrasinya lagi. Terkadang, jika sudah terlalu lelah seperti itu, otaknya sering memutuskan untuk mogok kerja.

Pintu ruang kerja sementaranya tiba-tiba diketuk dan sesaat kemudian terayun membuka, menampakkan sosok yang sama sekali tidak Naruto duga. Hyuuga Hinata, dengan setelan baju kerjanya yang tak bercela dan tumpukan kertas yang berteriak 'tambahan pekerjaan untukmu, Naruto! Hahaha!' kepada Naruto, berdiri di ambang pintunya.

Pemandangan ini yang berusaha Naruto cegah terjadi. Hinata yang tampak kaget melihat Naruto duduk di balik meja kerja Sasuke dan dirinya yang hanya bisa balas terdiam membisu.

"Oh kukira Itachi-san yang menempati ruangan Sasuke-san untuk sementara."

Naruto merasakan dirinya menggeleng lemah. "Itachi tidak menyukai kursinya."

Hyuuga Hinata tersenyum kecil, tetapi di mata Naruto senyum itu terlihat lebih mirip senyum menahan ringisan. Wanita itu selalu menunjukkan wajah menahan sakit di hadapannya. Naruto tidak paham lagi harus berbuat apa.

"Kalau begitu, berkas-berkas ini bukan untukmu, Naruto-san," ucapnya kemudian dengan keceriaan yang sedikit dipaksakan.

Naruto hanya sanggup mengangguk dengan ekspresi kosong. Tanpa suara, Hinata berbalik dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri di kantor Sasuke yang untuk sementara dia tempati dengan pikiran dan hati berkecamuk.

Punggung yang sama. Bagaimana Naruto bisa hidup dengan berkali-kali memandang punggung yang menjauh itu?

Naruto lebih memilih untuk tidak mengetahui jawabannya. Dia tidak ingin bertaruh dengan hatinya.

—

—

Jika ada yang bertanya kepadanya bagaimana dia menghadapi satu setengah bulan merangkap dua posisi di perusahaan dan tetap hidup untuk menceritakannya, barangkali Naruto hanya akan sanggup menggelengkan kepala.

Dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa bertahan menjalani delapan puluh jam kerja dalam seminggu selama enam minggu berturut-turut hanya dengan bermodalkan kekuatan tekad. Rasanya sudah terlalu lama sejak terakhir kali Naruto mendapat tidur cukup. Bahkan tidur lima jam sehari saja sudah begitu membahagiakan baginya. Jadi, jika ada yang masih berani mempertanyakan kesetiaan Naruto kepada Sasuke, dia tidak akan lagi segan-segan menendang mereka.

Naruto nyaris tidak sanggup berdiri untuk menyambut Sasuke ketika pria itu datang di hari pertamanya bekerja setelah empat puluh hari cuti (dia kira cuti sepanjang itu hanya berlaku untuk staf wanita yang cuti melahirkan). Atasan kurang ajarnya itu melangkah penuh percaya diri masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya yang masih dihuni Naruto. Dia belum sempat membersihkan ruangan itu, meski barang-barang pribadinya sudah ditata rapi di dalam kardus-kardus untuk dia bawa pulang nanti.

Jadi pagi itu, Naruto hanya duduk bersandar di kursi kerja Sasuke sambil memejamkan mata, sementara pemilik ruangan yang sesungguhnya berdiri di seberang meja kerja dengan sepasang alis terangkat tinggi.

"Kau terlihat…kurang sehat."

Naruto mendengus mendengar komentar pertama Sasuke hari itu atas penampilannya. "Terima kasih telah menyederhanakan hasil kerja delapan puluh jam dalam seminggu selama kau menikmati bulan madumu." Naruto membuka sebelah mata. "Kau terlihat…bersinar."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening dalam-dalam seolah hendak membantahnya, tetapi Sasuke tidak pernah menjelaskan dirinya kepada orang lain. Jadi dia hanya berkata, "Harusnya aku tidak pergi selama itu."

Lagi-lagi Naruto mendengus. Sambil menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang kesakitan, dia bangkit dari kursi yang sudah mulai terasa akrab itu. Tidak hanya leher, bahu dan pinggangnya sakit luar biasa. Belum lagi rona warna nyaris keunguan di bawah matanya yang mengancam tinggal permanen. Naruto merasa dia bisa tidur dua hari dua malam dan masih akan merasa lelah keesokan harinya.

"Kau membutuhkannya. Hanya saja, jangan libatkan aku lagi untuk menghangatkan kursimu."

Naruto memutari meja untuk mencapai Sasuke. Dia tepuk-tepuk bahu sahabat karibnya itu. Bagi orang awam, barangkali tidak akan ada perbedaan yang terlihat dalam diri Sasuke. Pria itu masih terkendali seperti biasa. Dibutuhkan mata yang jeli untuk melihat permulaan senyum di ujung bibirnya atau kerutan di antara kedua alisnya yang hilang tak berbekas atau aura penuh kesombongan yang terumbar darinya—bukan berarti Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang yang rendah hati sebelum ini. Hanya saja kali ini terasa sedikit berbeda. Sasuke berdiri tegap seolah dia telah menaklukkan dunia. Barangkali hal itu juga termasuk dalam efek samping menikah.

Naruto, semenjak mereka masih bocah puber penuh kenakalan, sudah lihai membaca Sasuke. Dia tahu kapan Sasuke sedang marah atau sedih atau bahagia seperti sekarang ini. Dia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Dan Naruto turut berbahagia menyaksikannya, sungguh. Karenanya, kini dia merasa sedikit bersalah karena harus menghancurkan sedikit kebahagiaan sempurna pria itu. Di atas meja kerja Sasuke, Naruto sudah melampirkan salinan surat pengunduran dirinya yang sudah disetujui bagian kepegawaian. Dia hanya membutuhkan persetujuan Sasuke untuk finalisasi karena posisi Naruto yang berada langsung di bawah Sasuke berarti ikatan kerjanya secara langsung bergantung pada keputusan atasannya.

"Senang melihatmu kembali di hari terakhirku di kantor." Naruto meremas singkat bahu Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Sasuke balik merenggut bahu Naruto dan menahannya di sana.

Dihelanya napas pendek. "Pengunduran diriku, Sasuke. Satu bulan lebih lambat dari yang seharusnya, tapi tak jadi masalah. Anggap saja bantuan cuma-cuma dari seorang teman."

"Kau tidak mengundurkan diri."

Dengan satu hentakan, Naruto melepaskan diri dan cengkraman Sasuke. "Tentu saja aku mengundurkan diri. Sudah kukatakan padamu."

Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Tapi itu sebelum aku dan Hina—"

"Dan tetap tak akan ada bedanya," sergah Naruto kasar. Rahangnya mengatup rapat hingga gigi-giginya gemeletukan. "Aku tetap akan mengundurkan diri. Jadi sekarang terserah kau saja. Kau bisa menandatangani izin pengunduran diriku dan kita berpisah baik-baik, atau kau menolak melakukannya dan perusahaan akan terus membayarkan gaji meski aku tidak bekerja. Lama-lama bagian kedisiplinan akan memanggilku untuk melakukan pemecatan langsung. Aku masih akan menang."

Sasuke memandang Naruto seolah pria itu adalah orang asing baginya. Naruto sudah lama tidak lagi mengenali dirinya sendiri.

"Keputusanmu."

Dengan satu kata terakhir itu, Naruto berbalik pergi.

—

—

Sudah satu minggu berlalu dan permohonan pengunduran dirinya masih belum disetujui.

Naruto tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Dia hanya ingin fokus menikmati hari-hari penuh kemalasannya. Dan jika dia sedang tidak ingin malas, dia akan menghabiskan waktu dengan membersihkan apartemennya. Apartemen itu adalah apartemen pertama yang dia sewa begitu lulus dan akhirnya punya cukup uang untuk menyewa rumahnya sendiri. Rumah pertamanya. Berkali-kali dia berpikiran untuk mencari apartemen baru yang lebih besar, tetapi tidak sampai hati dia meninggalkan tempat itu. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu, tetapi diam-diam Naruto memendam sisi sentimental seperti itu.

Naruto bukan tipe orang yang suka bersih-bersih sebenarnya, kalau enggan dikatakan pemalas untuk urusan satu itu. Namun dengan tiga hari tanpa melakukan apa-apa setelah enam minggu kerja berat tanpa jeda, Naruto mendapati dirinya dilanda kebosanan. Rasa pegal yang tersisa di badannya sudah bukan pegal yang bisa diobati dengan tidur. Dia harus banyak bergerak setelah biasanya berjam-jam membungkuk di atas meja kerja.

Dan hari ini, pada hari Minggu yang cerah yang Naruto tetapkan sebagai hari bermalas-malasan sedunia, justru dia mendapat kiriman pesan singkat di ponselnya dari orang terakhir yang ingin ditemuinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke dan pesan singkatnya yang bernada memerintah, berbunyi mengajak bertemu di kedai makan favorit mereka untuk sarapan bersama. Naruto berusaha mengabaikan pesan singkat itu, tetapi suara hatinya yang terlalu lurus membuatnya bangun dari ranjangnya dan bersiap-siap menemui Paduka Uchiha Sasuke.

Itulah bagaimana Naruto mendapati dirinya duduk di seberang Sasuke di kedai favorit mereka, tidak sampai empat puluh menit sejak pesan singkat Sasuke dia terima dan balas dengan serangkaian kata makian paling kreatif yang bisa dia pikirkan.

"Bukannya kau sudah punya istri baru untuk diajak sarapan bersama?" sergah Naruto kasar, lebih karena dia yang jengkel terhadap dirinya sendiri karena masih saja dia tidak bisa berkata tidak kepada mantan atasannya itu.

Sasuke, yang memahami dengan baik kemarahan Naruto, memilih untuk tidak merespon sergahan kasar sahabatnya. Dia tuangkan kopi hitam yang dipesannya ke gelas mug kosong Naruto hingga setengah penuh, kemudian membiarkan pria itu menakar sendiri gula dan susunya. Sasuke belum juga berhasil menyiapkannya dengan benar meski telah bertahun-tahun mencermati kebiasaan Naruto menyeduh kopi. Barangkali dia memang sahabat yang buruk. "Sakura juga pergi bersama teman-temannya."

Naruto selalu menyeduh kopinya dengan sepertiga bagian susu dan krim. Sasuke memilih kopinya hitam dengan sedikit susu skim, yang ini jelas Naruto tahu. "Aa, mencari teman dalam kesengsaraan?" balas Naruto dengan dengusan.

Tidak seperti kopinya, Sasuke tahu apa menu sarapan favorit Naruto, yang sudah Sasuke pesankan sebelum Naruto sampai. Dan, tidak seperti yang kebanyakan orang duga, sarapan favorit Naruto bukanlah ramen. Naruto, sama seperti dirinya, menikmati sarapan rumahan sederhana: nasi, sup miso, dan sepotong ikan bakar.

Mengingatkannya atas rumah yang tidak pernah dimilikinya, begitu katanya dulu kepada Sasuke, tetapi bagaimana bisa kau merindukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah kau miliki. Naruto terkadang suka mengontradiksi dirinya sendiri.

Keduanya memulai sarapan mereka dalam diam, kali ini terbebani dengan pikiran masing-masing sampai Sasuke membuka percakapan.

"Aku tidak akan menandatangani pengunduran dirimu, kau tahu."

Naruto menghentikan gerakan sumpitnya di udara. "Kukira setidaknya kau bisa memberiku kehormatan kecil itu," mulai Naruto dengan enteng. Gerakan sumpitnya dengan cermat memisahkan daging ikan dari durinya. "Kalau kau enggan, masih ada bagian kedisplininan yang bisa kuandalkan untuk melakukan pekerjaan mereka dengan baik."

"Kenapa harus seperti ini?"

Naruto sudah hendak buka mulut untuk menjawab ketika suara yang mulai akrab baginya itu terdengar. "Oh, Sasuke-kun! Kau tidak bilang Naruto juga akan bergabung."

Serempak Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah datangnya suara, dan mendapati pemandangan yang membuat perasaan Naruto semakin kalut. Apa lagi alasannya jika bukan kehadiran Hyuuga Hinata yang terlihat sama kagetnya dengan wajah Sakura-chan dan Ino. Jadi tentunya, hanya ada satu pelaku yang akan menjadi sasaran kemarahan yang membuncah di dalam dada Naruto.

Dia layangkan tatapan sengitnya ke arah Sasuke yang untuk kali ini terlihat tidak nyaman, nyaris enggan membalas tatapannya. _Beraninya dia_. Kali ini desir di dadanya bercampur rasa sakit akibat pengkhianatan Sasuke.

Tetap saja, Naruto berusaha memberikan senyum dan sapaan terbaiknya untuk tiga wanita itu. Dia berdiri dari kursinya untuk memberi ruang duduk bagi mereka. Dan tentu saja Hinata duduk tepat di sebelah Naruto. Dengan gerakan kaku, dia kembali duduk. Bisa dia rasakan gelombang kehangatan yang menguar dari tubuh Hinata yang berjarak tidak lebih dari tiga puluh senti darinya, menyesap masuk hingga jauh ke dalam sukma.

Naruto mengangkat sumpitnya lagi dengan tangan gemetar. "Kalian ke sini untuk sarapan juga?" tanya Naruto berbasa-basi sambil melirik Sasuke dari sudut mata.

"Temanmu yang bodoh itu menyarankan tempat ini untuk sarapan," jawab Ino sambil membolak-balik buku menu. Wajahnya terlihat bosan.

"Tentu saja. Tempat ini adalah tempat favorit kami untuk sarapan." Naruto berujar riang, tetapi matanya terus memandang Sasuke dengan sengit. "Sayangnya, temanku yang bodoh ini lupa menginformasikan kedatangan kalian. Kalau tahu begitu, aku tentunya akan bersiap-siap lebih baik sebelum berangkat, barangkali juga mencukur jenggotku," katanya seraya mengusap-usap rahangnya yang kasar ditumbuhi rambut-rambut pendek.

"Aah Naruto, kau terlihat lebih keren dengan jenggot seperti itu."

"Wah terima kasih sekali, Ino." Naruto melemparkan senyum yang tanpa sengaja terlihat lebih tajam dari yang diharapkannya kepada Ino. Wanita itu seketika mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi, menyadari senyum Naruto yang terpaksa. "Sejak kapan kalian bertiga menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama seperti ini?" tanyanya terburu-buru untuk mengalihkan fokus Ino.

"Kami sahabat baik sekarang," jawab Ino enteng seraya mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Hinata dan memeluk wanita itu dari samping. "Kali ini aku harus berterima kasih pada temanmu yang bodoh itu."

Sakura barangkali sudah memaafkan si bodoh itu, tetapi tidak dengan Ino. Bertahun-tahun telah membuat sahabatnya Sakura menderita, dia tidak akan serta-merta menerima uluran gencatan senjata Sasuke. Pria itu harus lebih dulu bersimpuh di atas lututnya di hadapan Ino dan bersumpah darah. Barangkali setelah itu Ino akan mempertimbangkan untuk memaafkannya atau tidak.

Sasuke, yang memahami dari mana asal permusuhan Ino, hanya diam melanjutkan sarapannya, membuat Naruto tertawa.

"Rupanya kau harus berhati-hati, Sasuke."

Ino mendengus. "Tentu saja. Kalau dia berani membuat Sakura menangis _lagi_ ," katanya dengan penekanan dan keyakinan begitu besar seolah tinggal menunggu waktu saja hal itu terjadi; Sasuke mengerutkan kening dan memberengut, tetapi dengan cerdas memilih tetap diam, "aku sendiri yang akan melayangkan gugatan cerai mereka."

Naruto tertawa keras mendengar betapa absurdnya rencana Ino itu. Anehnya, dia sama sekali tidak meragukannya. Dia yakin wanita bermulut besar itu benar-benar akan melakukannya dan, entah bagaimana caranya, gugatannya akan diteruskan hingga meja pengadilan. Kemauan besarnya memang sebesar itu. Sama seperti Naruto yang akan memindahkan gunung untuk Sasuke—atau setidaknya mencobanya, Ino adalah sahabat yang seperti itu bagi Sakura.

Untuk beberapa saat, percakapan ringan mereka berlangsung nyaris menyenangkan. Nyaris, kalau saja Naruto tidak merasakan kekakuan tubuh Hinata yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sisa-sisa sup miso favoritnya terasa hambar di lidah.

"Jadi…Nona Hinata, bagaimana pekerjaan di kantor? Mulai menyesali merger perusahaan?" tanya Naruto berusaha mengikutsertakan Hinata ke dalam percakapan mereka.

Hinata menunduk dengan wajah memerah. "Jangan panggil aku begitu," ujarnya kaku dengan suara lemah yang tetap saja membuat Naruto duduk lebih tegak di kursinya. "Dan urusan perusahaan sejauh ini masih lancar, meski COO kami bekerja tanpa wakilnya."

Naruto tidak ingat sejak kapan Hyuuga Hinata bisa berbicara dengan nada sinis seperti itu. Atau barangkali dirinyalah yang tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai wanita satu itu. Ada denyut perih di dadanya yang perlahan-lahan merambat hingga menjadi pening di kepala.

Tidak sanggup lagi menghadapi kekakuan sikap Hinata kepadanya, Naruto segera bangkit dari kursinya. Dilayangkannya tatapan tajam yang masih kental tuduhan ke arah Sasuke. "Permisi, Nona-nona. Ada beberapa keperluan lain yang harus menyita pagiku. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Sakura-chan. Kapan-kapan tinggalkan suamimu di rumah dan berkunjunglah ke apartemenku."

Tanpa banyak kata lagi, Naruto kemudian beranjak pergi. Dengan segera, Sasuke ikut berdiri dan mengikuti sahabatnya itu keluar.

"Apa lagi maumu, Sasuke? Mencampuri hidupku?" sergah Naruto begitu mereka sudah berada di luar kedai.

Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Mencampuri hidupmu? Kau berbicara seolah-olah aku hanya orang asing."

Naruto menghela napas panjang. "Memangnya sejak kapan kau mulai bertingkah seperti ini? Apa yang kau inginkan dengan membawa Hinata ke sini?"

Sasuke mengerutkan kening dalam-dalam sambil bersedekap. "Bukan aku yang membawanya."

"Tidak usah berpura-pura. Kau dan aku tahu ide siapa ini semua. Jangan membawa orang-orang tidak bersalah yang tidak ada hubungannya ke dalam masalah ini."

"Kau yang harusnya berhenti berpura-pura. Setidaknya ada satu wanita di dalam sana adalah alasan utama pengunduran dirimu."

"Kenapa memangnya?" tantang Naruto.

Kali ini Sasuke yang berani-beraninya melayangkan tatapan menuduh kepada Naruto. "Kau melarikan diri seperti seorang pengecut."

Beraninya dia, amarah Naruto mendidih hingga ke ubun-ubun. "Begitu kata pria yang telah melarikan diri bertahun-tahun lamanya!" bentaknya. "Coba katakan lagi kepadaku, berapa tahun kau sudah melarikan diri? Dan kalau bukan karena _kebetulan belaka_ Sakura-chan adalah pengelola pernikahanmu, kau tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengannya. Kau bahkan tidak akan melakukan apa-apa kalau saja Ino tidak turun tangan sendiri. Siapa yang pengecut di sini? Hanya karena pernah sekali berani memutuskan sesuatu untuk dirimu sendiri, kau merasa berhak menuding orang lain pengecut?" Naruto tertawa sinis.

"Aku tahu aku tidak berhak." Sasuke menghela napas berat. Si bodoh itu berani-beraninya menghela napas berat? Naruto ingin meneriakinya. "Tapi aku tahu kau tengah membuat keputusan yang salah. Kau tidak hanya berniat menjauhi Hinata, tapi juga aku." Naruto memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh, membuat Sasuke harus menahan diri untuk tidak menggeram marah. "Sudah bertahun-tahun kita saling mengenal, kau masih saja berpikir begitu rendahnya tentangku."

Naruto sudah akan mendebatnya, tetapi Sasuke tidak memberinya sela.

"Kau masih saja berpikir kau tidak berarti bagiku. Begitu 'kan?"

Naruto membuka mulut, kemudian menutupnya kembali ketika tidak ada suara yang keluar darinya. "Aku tidak—"

"Tentu saja kau tidak merasa dirimu penting bagiku," dengus Sasuke. "Kau tidak pernah merasa sepadan dengan orang lain. Begitu aku mencoba mencegahmu membuat kesalahan paling fatal dalam hidupmu, kau menganggapku ikut campur. Bukankah yang begitu— _sial_. Yang begitu itu adalah teman, 'kan?"

Keduanya kemudian saling terdiam. Sasuke dengan kerut dalam di keningnya yang nyaris permanen memandangi ujung sepatunya dan Naruto dengan wajah kosong memandangi Sasuke.

"Apa Sakura-chan yang mengajarimu itu semua?" tanya Naruto tak mempercayai pendengarannya.

"Dan kau selalu berpikir aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tanpa Sakura," jawab Sasuke dengan dengusan.

Sekelebat senyum geli bermain-main di sudut-sudut bibirnya. "Bukannya memang begitu faktanya?"

Sasuke berdecak tak sabaran. "Kuberi kau waktu satu setengah bulan, yang sekarang sudah berkurang satu minggu tentu saja, untuk memikirkan pilihanmu baik-baik. Pastikan saja kau tidak membuat kesalahan yang akan kau sesali seumur hidup. Aku memang beruntung, dan belum tentu kau juga akan seberuntung diriku."

Kedua pria itu mengobrol tanpa menyadari percakapan menarik yang terjadi di meja yang mereka tinggalkan.

"Kau tahu, Sakura," mulai Ino. Pandangan matanya cermat memperhatikan Naruto dan Sasuke yang tengah mengobrol serius di luar kedai. "Sepertinya kita harus mendefinisikan ulang visi misi bisnis kita."

Sakura, yang tengah menikmati pancake sarapannya, memandang Ino bingung. "Memangnya sejak kapan kita punya visi misi?"

Ino berdecak seraya mengibaskan tangan ke udara. "Sejak hari ini."

Sembari menahan senyum, Sakura berusaha memasang wajah seriusnya. "Baiklah, bisnis seperti apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu?"

"Jasa intervensi."

"Jasa apa? Bisa kau ulangi?" Sakura bertukar pandang penuh keheranan dengan Hinata yang sama terlihat bingungnya.

Ino memutar bola mata kesal. "Kau tahu, menghentikan pernikahan yang tidak seharusnya terjadi, pasangan mempelai pria dan wanita yang tertukar, dan menjadi makcomblang. Kurasa intervensi ini sangat diperlukan. Kita bisa menjadi pionirnya."

Sakura memandang sahabat terbaik sepanjang masanya dengan tatapan seolah dia sudah gila yang, kalau mengingat sebaik apa Sakura mengenal Ino selama ini, sebenarnya sangat sangat mungkin benar. Dia baru akan berkomentar demikian ketika tiba-tiba Hinata yang duduk di samping Ino menangis terisak, mengagetkan kedua wanita itu dan beberapa pelanggan kedai yang tengah menikmati sarapan mereka.

"Hinata! Kenapa tiba-tiba menangis?" tanya Sakura panik.

"Nah 'kan, apa kubilang!" seloroh Ino penuh kemenangan.

"Ino!"

—

—

Naruto mencoba memikirkannya.

Betul-betul memikirkannya dengan baik dan masih saja tidak menemukan jawabannya; tidak pada sepasang cincin yang sudah dia hafal setiap milimeternya itu. Yang satu dia genggam lemah dengan tangan gemetar; sinar matahari sore masuk melalui tirai jendela yang dia biarkan terbuka dan mengenai deretan berlian yang tersemat di sana, menciptakan pantulan warna-warna pelangi; ukiran halus pada cincin yang berbunyi _and the stars are old_ berbayang samar. Yang satu lagi terpasang pas pada jari manis tangan kirinya. Naruto menyukai rasa ganjil pada jarinya yang terasa seperti pengingat. _Till the sun grows cold_ , tulisnya.

Dengan cinta yang tak 'kan mati, sumpahnya, tetapi Hinata tidak akan mengetahuinya. Jika pernikahan itu tetap berlangsung sebagaimana mestinya, Hinata tidak akan tahu ukiran yang dia ambil dari salah satu puisi favoritnya adalah darinya. Hinata tidak akan tahu sedalam apa perasaannya; apa-apa yang telah Naruto relakan untuknya. Haruskah dia biarkan seperti itu? Atau bolehkah dia egois dan menyatakannya saja meski dia tahu hatinya tidak akan berbalas? Apakah lantas perasaan di dadanya akan mereda? Apa gunanya kalau begitu?

Dengan perasaan berat, Naruto melepas cincin itu dari jarinya, kemudian dia masukkan kembali keduanya ke dalam kotak. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa terhadap sepasang cincin itu. Sasuke akhirnya memakai cincin pernikahannya sendiri yang rupa-rupanya sudah dia beli bertahun-tahun lalu. Barangkali dia bisa mengembalikannya ke toko perhiasaan, mengingat dia membelinya dengan uang Sasuke yang dia tarik dari akun perusahaan. Harusnya sudah dia lakukan berminggu-minggu lalu, toh perasaan berat yang masih saja mengganjal hatinya itu tidak akan hilang untuk waktu yang lama.

—tetapi, _bagaimana caranya mengembalikan hidupnya lagi?_

—

—

"Kau tidak memakai pakaian kantor yang sesuai."

Naruto mendengus, kemudian menghempaskan diri di kursi yang ada di seberang meja Sasuke. "Baguslah, karena aku hanya bertamu."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening dalam, tidak berkomentar, hanya melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya yang terganggu sejenak oleh kedatangan tiba-tiba Naruto ke kantornya.

"Aku datang untuk mengembalikan ini," ujar Naruto beberapa saat kemudian seraya menyodorkan kotak hitam kecil berisi sepasang cincin pernikahan. "Aku membelinya menggunakan uang perusahaan. Aku tidak mau korupsi, jadi kukembalikan padamu."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan cincin-cincin ini?" tanya Sasuke begitu membuka kotak perhiasan itu.

Dengan kepala bersandar pada sandaran punggung kursi dan mata terpejam, Naruto mengangkat bahu. Berpura-pura tidak peduli benar-benar menguras tenaga. "Rencana pernikahan merger lain. Itachi bisa menggunakannya."

"Apa yang harus kugunakan untuk apa?"

"Kenapa tidak ada yang paham arti kata privasi di sini?" Pertama Naruto yang setengah mendobrak masuk kantornya tadi, sekarang kakaknya yang terlihat siap mendengarkan gosip apa pun yang dibawa Naruto.

Tak bergerak dari posisinya, Naruto tertawa. "Pernikahanmu, Itachi."

Itachi mendengus, kemudian menghempaskan diri di samping Naruto. "Tidak, terima kasih. Cukup Sakura saja yang mengganti nama menjadi Uchiha. Tidak perlu orang lain lagi."

"Sayang sekali aku sudah membelikan cincinnya untukmu."

"Kau pakai saja sendiri."

"Jadi kau perlu apa ke mari, Itachi?" sela Sasuke dengan gerutuan.

"Naruto berhutang uang taruhan kepadaku."

Si pria yang berhutang mengerang. "Ayolah, kau tega sekali pada pengangguran sepertiku!"

"Sejak kapan kau pengangguran?" tanya Itachi kaget.

"Tidak," sergah Sasuke cepat. "Hanya cuti yang dibayar."

"Aku hanya perlu memaksa mereka memecatku," bantah Naruto mentah-mentah.

"Maksudmu dipecat _dengan tidak hormat_?" kilah Sasuke tajam.

Naruto melayangkan tatapan sengit ke arah Sasuke. "Dibandingkan harus bertemu dengan Hinata, maksudmu? Lebih baik dipecat dengan tidak terhormat daripada harus bekerja dengan _wanita itu_ setiap hari."

Dengan wajah arogan, Sasuke melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Kedua alisnya naik tinggi. " _Wanita itu_ tepat ada di belakangmu."

"Sialan kau!"

—

—

Naruto tidak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya dia berlari sekuat tenaga seperti ini; mengerahkan segenap kemampuannya dalam setiap hentakan kakinya seolah-olah nyawa adalah taruhannya.

Barangkali memang tidak pernah. Naruto belum pernah berada dalam situasi dan kondisi yang membahayakan nyawanya, terkecuali kali ini barangkali. Kalau bisa disebut demikian karena, _demi Tuhan_ , suara isak tangis itu begitu mudahnya meremukkan dada Naruto—untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan terkutuklah dirinya jika dia tidak melakukan apa pun untuk memperbaiki situasi yang sudah dikacaukannya.

Kaki-kakinya setengah mati berusaha mengikuti sekelebat bayangan Hinata yang berbelok dan menghilang di sudut koridor. Jantungnya berdentam tak karuan. _Sial_ , bagaimana bisa dengan sepatu setinggi itu wanita itu bisa berlari sekencang itu? Semua wanita yang Naruto kenal rasa-rasanya begitu ahli dalam berlari di atas stiletto. Apa mereka mendapat pelajaran khusus untuk bisa menguasainya?

"Hinata!" Naruto menggedor pintu dapur kantor yang baru saja tertutup dengan suara debaman membahana. "Buka pintunya, kumohon! Hinata!"

Dia bisa saja dengan mudah membuka paksa pintu yang jelas-jelas tidak dikunci itu, tetapi Naruto, yang berusaha keras mengajari dirinya sendiri tata krama dan bagaimana caranya menghormati seorang wanita, tidak akan melakukannya. Dia tidak akan memaksakan kehendaknya sendiri. Jika Hinata memang menolak bicara dan mendengarkan penjelasannya, Naruto akan menerimanya asalkan wanita itu mengatakannya langsung kepadanya. Dan sampai hal itu benar-benar terjadi, Naruto bisa memohon-mohon untuk didengarkan penjelasannya.

"Kumohon, buka pintunya. Aku bisa menjelaskan!"

Entah sudah berapa lama Naruto berdiri di depan pintu dapur, hingga gedorannya berubah menjadi ketukan halus dan lemah dan orang-orang kantor memandanginya dengan wajah heran. Hinata belum juga membuka pintu. Bicara dari balik pintu pun tidak. Nyatanya, tidak ada suara dari dalam sana. Naruto hanya bisa berharap wanita itu tidak sedang menangis tanpa suara.

Barangkali dia bisa hidup tanpa Hinata, tetapi dia tidak akan sanggup, _tidak akan_ , jika dia sampai menyakiti wanita itu. Dia tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"Hinata…"

Pintu itu akhirnya terbuka, menampakkan Hinata yang berdiri kaku dengan mata sembab, tetapi dagunya terangkat kuat. Hati Naruto kembali remuk. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto meraih wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya, tidak memedulikan ekspresi kaget di wajah Hinata dan beberapa pegawai kantor yang kebetulan lewat.

"Maafkan aku," bisiknya dengan suara serak dan bergetar. "Maafkan aku sudah menyakitimu."

Di dadanya, Hinata menggeleng. Air matanya tumpah kembali dan membasahi kemeja Naruto dengan cepat. "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena sudah menyusahkanmu, Naruto-kun. Aku akan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku di sini dan pindah ke kantorku sendiri, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir harus melihatku setiap hari. Kau bisa bekerja dengan tenang."

 _Betapa bodohnya dia_ ; dia yang tidak punya apa-apa dan masih saja tidak bisa menjaga wanita itu dengan benar.

"Bukan, bukan begitu maksudku. Bukannya aku tidak suka kau bekerja di sini." Tanpa sadar Naruto mempererat pelukannya. Dengan Hinata dalam dekapan, dia bisa mencium wangi lembut orange blossom yang menguar dari tubuhnya. "Aku hanya tidak sanggup jika harus melihatmu setiap hari dan bersikap seolah-olah kita hanya rekan kerja—well yah, kita _memang_ hanya rekan kerja. Aku tidak sanggup berpura-pura aku tidak punya perasaan apa-apa terhadapmu dan berlaku ramah seperti seorang teman belaka." Karena Naruto akan egois dan akan menginginkan wanita itu untuk dirinya sendiri, tak peduli betapa tidak sepadannya dia dengan Hinata. "Akan menjadi siksaan bagiku, denganmu yang berada begitu dekat dan aku yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Sulit sekali rasanya mencoba tulus ingin berteman denganmu karena _hanya menjadi teman_ adalah hal terakhir yang kuinginkan darimu."

Naruto, yang terlarut dalam pikirannya yang kalut, tidak menyadari Hinata berdiri kaku dalam pelukannya dengan mata terbelalak. "Naruto-kun…"

"Maaf, aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyakitimu. Tidak pernah sekalipun."

Dan tiba-tiba saja Hinata balas memeluk Naruto dengan begitu eratnya, membuat pria itu terkesiap kaget. "Rasanya juga sangat sangat sulit bagiku, Naruto-kun, selama ini. Aku tahu kau selalu menghindariku. Aku tidak boleh berharap."

"Salah satu alasan aku menghindarimu adalah karena aku tahu kau menyukai Sasuke."

"Apa?" Hinata menjauhkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Naruto bingung. "Aku tidak pernah menyukai Sasuke-san dalam konteks _seperti itu_ ," bantahnya.

Kali ini Naruto yang dibuat bingung. "Tapi kau—"

"Aku sangat sangat mengaguminya, begitu juga terhadap Itachi-san. Mereka orang yang sangat hebat dan aku ingin belajar dari mereka. Itu saja. Aku tidak pernah menganggap mereka, atau Sasuke-san, lebih dari sebagai sosok yang kukagumi." Dikerutkannya keningnya dalam-dalam, mengamati Naruto yang hanya membuka mulut dan menutupnya kembali tanpa sanggup berkata-kata. "Beda halnya denganmu, Naruto-kun. Meski aku tahu aku tidak mungkin menarik perhatianmu."

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Asal kau tahu saja, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu."

Hinata terkesiap. Pipi-pipinya merona merah. "Tapi…tapi—kau selalu menghindariku. Bahkan menatapku saja kau tidak pernah."

Naruto mengulum senyum menggoda. "Tentu saja aku tidak sanggup melihatmu lama-lama. Kalau aku melihatmu terlalu lama, bisa-bisa aku nekat menculikmu."

Hinata tersipu malu; rona merah di wajahnya merambat naik hingga garis rambutnya. Naruto tertawa. Dadanya dipenuhi kelegaan yang tiada tara.

"Jadi, tentu saja aku harus berusaha menjauhimu. Kira-kira apa ayahmu akan marah kalau aku menculikmu sekarang?"

Hinata kembali menangis di dadanya, tetapi Naruto—Naruto yang mencinta dengan segenap dirinya, memahami air mata itu bukan lagi air mata kesedihan yang sama.

"Tidak perlu. Biar aku sendiri yang pamit pada Ayah."

—

—

Naruto tidak pernah tahu bahwa Hinata, ketika dia benar-benar menginginkan sesuatu, bisa menjadi begitu keras kepala.

Menepati kata-katanya, Hinata sendiri yang bicara pada Hyuuga Hiashi dan menyatakan keinginannya untuk menikah dengan Naruto. _Menyatakan_. Dan ketika Hiashi melarang (tidak ada yang kaget di sini) Hinata terdiam sesaat dan memandangi ayahnya—ayah yang ingin didengarnya memuji kerja kerasnya selama ini—lalu berkata, "Kalau begitu, Ayah tidak perlu datang. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri ke pelaminan."

Setelah itu, jauh dari mata-mata yang memandang tentu saja, Naruto mencium wanita itu dengan segenap rasa yang tersimpan dalam dada.

Mereka melangsungkan pernikahan yang sederhana tak lama kemudian. Dan benar saja, Hinata berjalan sendiri menuju pelaminannya; dengan gaun pernikahan sederhana dan karangan bunga hydrangea biru favoritnya. Sakura dan Ino, yang dengan begitu tangguhnya menyelesaikan persiapan pernikahan mereka dalam tiga minggu, berjalan mengiringi Hinata dengan senyum luar biasa lebar dan mata berkaca-kaca. Dan Sasuke, tentu saja, berdiri di samping Naruto dengan wajah arogannya yang seolah berkata, "Apa kubilang?"

Kala itu, hari begitu indah. Naruto tidak lagi pulang ke rumah yang sepi dan sunyi. Rumahnya nanti akan riuh dipenuhi canda dan tawa. Dan dia akan bahagia.

Dia sudah bahagia. [ ]

—

—

 _I love thee, I love but thee,_

 _With a love that shall not die_

 _Till the sun grows cold,_

 _And the stars are old,_

— _Bedouin Song_ , Bayard Taylor.


End file.
